


Dancing in a Moonlit Disaster.

by lexson_Heart



Category: Exalted, white wolf(games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, POV First Person, Raksha, Solar Bond, fae, silver pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexson_Heart/pseuds/lexson_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lynn exalted she never expected her life to turn so suddenly. one moment she was saving her friends from Hobgoblins the next she was named Moonlit Disaster, chosen of luna charged with looking out for a circle of exalts.  A role she is will play even if it wasn't her first choice. all of this responsibility on her as she seeks to avenge her friend.</p><p>(campaign log for lunars game. written like a personal journal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in a Moonlit Disaster.

**13th of Resplendent Wood:  
**   
So today started out relatively well; the early day was calm, so I enjoyed a nice cup of tea. It wasn't until the afternoon that things took a turn. I had gone to my room to work on some jewelry pieces so that we could eat. However as I sat down at my workbench I noticed all my fine tools were missing... again. That was when the loud whistling started and I knew what had happened. Snake must have taken them. I ground my teeth before heading to his room on the first floor, swearing under my breath.   
  
Sagacious Sapphire Snake, was one of the Lunars that had been dropped in my lap by the Silver Pact. A No Moon caste and a tinker, he could craft rather interesting things but had no concept of personal property. As I reached his room, I leaned against the door frame and watched him. He was an average sized man and built just enough to get his work done. His medium black hair was a bit greasy and wild and the room smelled like he hadn't bathed in some time. IN the center of his room was a large metal contraption that was the source of the whistling, though it was also spilling hot water and steam. I ground my teeth and walked into the room with a predatory swagger and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.   
  
"WHAAA , GAHH DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted, looking at me with those bright blue eyes.   
  
"So what is this?" I asked calmly, though making it clear I wasn't happy with this situation. If he noticed my tone, he didn't care.  
  
"Ahh this.. this is AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as steam sprayed out of the contraption. He reacted rather quickly, hitting the thing with a large wrench, and the most annoying thumping noise started shortly after. I looked about his room and thought about the water damage, it wasn't bad enough that he stole my fine tools but he also caused damage to my home. A slight knock at that drew my attention from Snake. Glistening Crimson Claw stood in the door, as much as a man of his size could. The southern mountain man was huge and well built, he looked a bit annoyed and shocked to see what was happening in Snake's room. I gave him a smile that I usually reserved for when I was going to kill someone, and he looked somewhat taken back. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED THE BE THE BEST STEAM ENGINE OF ALL TIME!! What did I do wrong? Maybe it was the pressure calibration..." Snake said, going into one of his rants.   
  
"By Chrom, is there no way to shut that thing up?" Claw said, entering the room, apparently weighing out that he did want to be involved with this disaster. I stepped back and Snake ignored the larger man. It was then that Claw struck, punching the large device hard. The metal shrieked in protest but did give, deforming the metal and more steam and water poured out of it. The noise, however, did stop as the engine was clearly broken. "There, no more noise." Claw said with a pleased tone.   
  
Snake however wasn't as happy. He fell to his knees and cried out, "NOOOO!" I couldn't help but smirk before walking over to his work bench and gathering my tools. I winced as I noticed one of them was bent badly and likely unsuitable for its use. Now I was extremely angry, but I held back as I turned to face him.  
  
"Snake, what have I told you about borrowing my tools?" I said, looking at him though he didn't respond. He remained on his hands and knees until scalding water began to pool under him. He then jumped up with a pained yelp. It may be petty, but I did feel better watching his own contraption hurt him. Claw gave Snake a friendly back pat. "Since you broke my tools and are behind on rent, I'm guessing you will be paying double this month," I said, making sure all of my tools were there; they were this time.  
  
"Um, yeah, as soon as I get this thing to work I will be rolling in jade. You will see, whole countries will want to buy it," he said, holding out his arms to exaggerate his claim. Claw gave him a look that showed he felt sorry for Snake. I couldn't muster such emotion at the time, as I noted that the carpet was completely soaked, and likely ruining the floor.   
  
"And you will be paying for the repairs from the water damage," I said, checking for any more damage done. Claw had apparently wisened up and began to sneak out before I reminded him of the damage he had done to my home.   
  
"Oh, it will be fine in a moment," Snake grumbled, turning away from me.   
  
"The water will seep into the wood and inflate the wood, as well as cause mold in the carpet," I snapped back.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can work on  _that_ , and I'll find something to sell in the mean time," he said, clearly not meaning it. I smiled and held out my hand expectantly. He gave me a confused look and I tilted my head.   
  
"You can't go to town, remember?" I said, motioning to his moonsilver tattoos that covered all of his body aside from his face. His couldn't even be hidden while in other forms. Mine, on the other hand, could be hidden since they warped around my form like accenting jewelry over the more bold designs both Claw and Snake sported.   
  
"Oh, right.. I.. Umm... Well, right, I got to make it. Yeah, there's a... umm.. procedure, yeah, that thing," he said with a weak smile. He then turned and started to work on a weapon to sell. I wasn't going to wait. I walked around the room and began picking up his little 'projects'. He looked at me and started his squawking again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, those aren't done yet!"  
  
"Until you pay rent and repair the damage, I am holding on to these." I stated flatly before turning to head out of the room, arms full of half formed projects.  
  
"YOU EVIL CONNIVING WITCH!!" He howled, but made no move to stop me. I gave him a non-compassionate smile. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He howled. I rolled my eyes, though my gaze happened upon the pooling water. To my surprise, silver writing began to dance though it.   
  
It spelled out, “New Lunar in Wasuvi. You are closest pack. Move quickly.” I let out a sigh, setting down his projects and walking back into the room. He had actually gotten to work on some basic weapons to sell. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out. "Never mind, we have work to do," I said as Snake let out cries of distress.   
  
**17th of Resplendent Wood:**    
So just got back from our little mission and a lot has happened.   
  
It took us close to two days to walk to the small town due to the males lacking any form that grants wings. It was a one main of the Gens Amilar. Their youth were supporters of the Immaculate Order, and their elders were more peacekeepers. Though not entirely suicidal, still dangerous for people like us. I stayed in the raven spirit shape and let them hide outside of town as I scouted ahead on my black wings. The town itself was larger then i had expected for one that was build to serve an estate, but it was nice. I spend much of the day flying from building to building trying to see if there were any signed of a Lunar change, but I soon figured out that whoever it was hadn't exalted yet. However there was a point of interest, scavengers had taken some form of artifact into the main house according to rumors. It was a place to start and it might be something valuable.   
  
I soon returned to my pack, both seeming to have grown bored. I sighed as I took my true form. I stretched out of habit, making sure that everything felt as it should. "It seems we have arrived early, there is no sign of an exalt yet. However, it seems that there were artifacts of some kind brought into the main chateau." I explained, looking the boys over and trying to calculate a better plan to learn about these artifacts.   
  
"Excellent. Think that is where we should start to look for the un-blooded?" Snake asked.  
  
"Either way, the best way into the chateau is as a servant. There are many, and it would only be a matter of getting clothes."  
  
"Excellent. Where shall I hide my weapon?" Claw said with a smile, hefting his grand goremaul back onto his back. I bit my lip and thought about that; there was no way someone could question him as an exalt.   
  
"If you don't want to be unarmed, then it can't be helped; you'll have to find a place to hide outside," I said with a reassuring smile. "I'm pretty sure I can scream loud enough that you would hear me," I said. He nodded, though clearly not happy about it. It became a quick discussion if to take snake with me. In the end, I agreed reluctantly and with much adjusting of his clothes to try to hide the network of moonsilver. We walked into town, him following behind. I expected the him to keep but he kept whining at me was we walked. I regretted deeply agreeing to take him with me.   
  
First things first was clothing; both of us needed outfits to get past the front gate. Never was much for theft, but this was important. We found some clothing left out to dry and stole a set for us both. I then ducked behind a building and began to change while Snake was meant to stand watch for people. However, I had a feeling he wasn't going to keep to his word. I closed my eyes running my hands softly down my body, infusing essence into both my skin and with my will. My moonsilver tattoos vanished, and i made sure any spies that saw me would know I wasn't innocent enough to think they weren't. I turned to find Snake looking extremely guilty; yep, he had been watching me. That was the last straw; I walked up to him and smacked him hard across the back of his head.   
  
"I'm not your doll to stare at," I said calmly before walking away.   
  
"Totally worth it." He grumbled and ducked into the alley to change himself. I wasn't going to wait after that comment. I walked the rest of the way to the chateau. The guards looked at me, but didn't stop me since I had made efforts to look like I belonged. I headed straight to the main building. The plan was to scout from the center outwards, keeping my senses attuned for any more leads. After a bit of exploring, I learned the layout of the house and that the artifacts had been taken to the library.   
  
What I found wasn't the artifacts but Snake with a young boy, about 15 or 16 years old. They seemed very engaged in a discussion about poetry. I smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching the two. The boy was adorable in the little brother sort of way. His hair was short, brown, and he had a bit of a wiry build. I smiled just watching this scene take place.   
  
"OH, hey there Dis.. Desiree. Umm we.. we were having a lovely chat, care to join us?" Snake said, his face a mix of relief at seeing me. Apparently, he had been talking to this kid for some time; they both looked rather comfortable.   
  
"I take it you made a friend," I said, nodding lightly to the boy, who looked back at me with large, light blue eyes.   
  
"Umm, I believe so. I don't believe we ever exchanged names, did we." He his face turned a little white as if he had forgotten something. "Thiven! My name is Thiven and this is umm... I didn't catch your name," he said, looking at the boy. I was sort of regretting not taking Snake with me; at least then I could watch him and make sure he kept his stories straight.   
  
"Amilar Yotatsu," he said politely. I gave a light curtsy to the young lord as I look note of his surname.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said keeping my head down, some remembering my taken roll. "I hope my friend has not caused you any trouble."  
  
"Likewise. No trouble, no. At least not something to be concerned about. It's not often to find a well educated helot," he said, seeming to approve of it.   
  
"He has been one to seek out as many books as possible," I said with a nod. He smiled brightly, his youth very apparent in that moment. He looked at Snake sidelong and motioning to the book in his hand.   
  
"You may keep that. I don't think it will be missed by most around here," the boy said happily.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much, I shall treasure it," Snake replied with complete and utter sincerity. I resisted the eager to roll my eyes having realized why he had wanted to come along with me in the first place. it was for the books he had guessed would be here.   
  
"Oh, umm, I suppose I have been distracting you, and I have an assignment of my own that I should be completing," Yotatsu said, his eyes brightening as if he had remembered something. Curiosity gripped me, and I let my hand dip into my pocket where I had kept the hearthstone to my manse. My thumb traces small circles over it as I focused on the boy, wanting to know what assignment that was. Images and words floated into my head in rapid succession. He was in a rush, not wanting to be caught by someone, and an image of an old tablet.   
  
"Well, I apologize if we are in your way," I said, stepping past him so I was closer to Snake. "We should be getting back to work," I said, letting the last word hang between Snake and me. Yotatsu nodded and turned, leaving into the inner library. "We need to keep an eye on him. I think he is going to look at a tablet that seemed old."  
  
"A tablet, is there anything more you can tell me?" he asked, but I shook my head. The image was vague at best.   
  
"We need into the inner library. That is where I believe the mercenaries brought those artifacts I told you about earlier," I said, wondering if that was the tablet.   
  
"Ahh, right, mercenaries, my favorite...aries. Well, it is kind your show, boss," he said as I glared at him.   
  
"Be really quiet," I said, turning from him and heading to the door the boy had vanished into. I looked though the crack, checking to see if I could see anyone other then Yotatsu, but the library appeared empty. I slipped though the door, being as quiet as I could and letting Snake pass me before shutting the door. I had no intention of hurting the boy, but I wanted the few moments of warning should someone else come. The room was more like a rotunda: books lining the walls and a second above the ground floor. We walked quietly up the steps to find Yotatsu looking at something on a table. It was then he spotted us.   
  
His eyes grew large as we startled him and he threw a cloth cover over whatever it had been he was looking at. I felt a bit of guilt for startling the poor boy, he looked just as guilty as i felt. I instantly placed my hand on the back of my head shyly. "Sorry, I had heard they had brought something interesting back here and really I wanted to see it," I said, making sure to sound nervous.   
  
"Yeah, she was talking my ear off. Don't let the pretty face fool ya, let me tell you," I heard Snake chip in behind me. I could have smacked him; his intentions were good, but I worried he may overplay things.  
  
"Umm..." He shifted some, seeming scared. I wanted to put him at ease; I honestly had no intention of hurting him, but I could understand his nervousness.   
  
"I'll tell you what; we won't tell them you were here if you don't tell them we were." I made sure to let his own mind fill in the blanks as to who them was. I clapped my hands in front of me where he could see them.   
  
"Umm who are you?.. What are you...How?.. What?" He stammered, confused.   
  
"Look, I really am sorry for being up here, I was just really curious. Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked, making my movements slow and pronounced. I let a bit of my essence play in my words, making me seem more harmless.   
  
"Oh, umm, all right," he said. He did a quick scan of the room, likely checking the shadows for anyone else, before pulling back part of the cover. Three tablets sat on the table covered in writing that seemed similar yet different. I looked at the tablets, though I couldn't tell what they said or their purpose. I thought they might have something to do sorcery. I looked back at Snake and saw he had the most insufferable grin on his face.   
  
"I know something you don't know," he said in a singsong tone. I was going to kill this man. I reached into my pocket and ran my thumb over the hearthstone, narrowing my concentration on Snake. Words ran though my mind and feelings of smug self-importance, before I could figure out that the tablets were sorcerer's manuals of the three circles of sorcery.  
I rolled my eyes before speaking. "They are sorcerer's manuals." I was not going to be shown up by the insufferable man.   
  
"How do you know about sorcery?" yotatsu asked, his expression a mix of fascination and concern. "Are.. are you from the Realm?" he asked, taking a half step back away from us.   
  
"No, we just happen to be very lucky about finding information," I said coolly. I knew now we could have to change roles.   
  
"Where are you from? How did you find out?"   
  
"The scavengers that found them weren't exactly quiet about it," I said with a reassuring smile.   
  
"Why.. why are you interested? You.. you aren't exalted are you? They are no use to you." He seemed to relax some.   
  
"No, but it is still very fascinating," I said.   
  
"Yeah, knowledge is always its own reward," Snake cut in.  
  
"It doesn't frustrate you?" Yotatsu asked.  
  
"Doesn't what frustrate me?" Snake asked, seeming to have forgotten the lie in that short of a time frame. I made a mental note to never let him come with me on things like this again.  
  
"The inability to learn?" I asked, not for my sake but Snake's so he wouldn't blow our cover. Yotatsu nodded. I gave him a shy smile before speaking again. "A little, but it can't be helped."   
  
"Oh. I had heard that there were mortals who had enlightened themselves enough to..." He looked down, disappointment painting his face. My heart sank for the kid, he was bright and clearly wished to learn.  
  
"Well, maybe someday. You are from a dragonblooded house, how do you know you won't exalt?" I asked, wanting to lift his spirits. "And then you can learn."  
  
"Everyone says its too late."   
  
"You can always keep hoping," I said, smiling at him. He gave me a dubious look, but it was better then hearing the sadness in his voice.   
  
"If you know what they mean, then what of the other two?" he asked, motioning to the ones for celestial and adamant. I bit my lip, debating on telling him the truth of them. I was, however, saved from having to give an answer. A door slammed in the outer library and heavy drunken foot steps resonated from the area. I jumped back and pulled the cloth cover over the tablets before looking about for a place to hide.  
  
"Shoot, we aren't supposed to be here are we?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head, seeming to become more scared. "Then I think we should hide." He nodded in agreement with me as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him between one of the bookshelves away from the door so that it would be harder to spot us. I held him against me to both help keep him calm as well as to protect him.   
  
A woman with light blue hair and tinted skin the open the door with much more force then was necessary. She was cursing and looking around the library. She was cursing anathema; clearly one of the young people of the house. She wondered about the library with three men – clearly her flunkies – seeking something. It wasn't hard to guess what they were looking for. I leaned down to Yotatsu, whispering reassurances as the woman made her way up the steps. She soon found what she was looking for and held out her hand, summoning a daiklave from Elsewhere.   
  
The rest was a flurry of motion. Snake whispered something to me about stopping her. Yotatsu slipped from my grasp, running full force at the dragonblooded woman. She brought down he daiklave, but due to the push she missed her target of the tablets. I stared with horror as the woman screamed out in rage, kicking the young man. He rolled away from her and his body glowed brightly... with the light of Luna.  
  
I swore under my breath, launching myself forward and grabbing one of her flunkies around the neck, choking him till he fell unconscious and ripping the bow he possessed from his back. I looked up, taking in the scene. Snake had engaged the dragon-blooded woman, launching from his hiding place and striking at her chest with a serpent like strike at the woman's chest. She, however, sidestepped, catching the blow on the daiklave. The daiklave shredded, his gloves revealing the artifact tattoos that littered his hands; sparks flew off her blade and into his face. She recovered quickly from her parry, her blade arcing up, aiming to take off Snake's arm, however, she was not fast enough to get him.   
  
The next moment I loud thud outside the building, a shadow cast from the window and as Snake pulled away from the dragon-blood, Claw appeared, bringing down his grand goremaul upon her. She brought up the blade of her to parry, however, the weight of the weapon was more then she could handle. It broke though her guard, hitting hard against her shoulder, the sick cracking of bone echoing though the library. I took this opportunity to move. Yotatsu was gathering the tablets in his arms, the full moon glowing on his forehead as I scooped him up in my arms, launching us up to run along the grand goremaul. I leapt over Claw and landed behind him and Snake both.  
  
"This is over. I recommend you leave while you still draw breath," I purred, looking at the woman over my shoulder, my caste mark and tattoos casting light. She looked at us and slowly backed away from us, not wanting to turn her back on us. I looked at claw and the others. "We are leaving now," I said, bolting out the hole that was made by Claw.   
  
"Hey, I know this is kinda awkward and all but, you are a good fighter, so you know.. tea?" I heard Claw say to the woman as Snake and I slipped into the night. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing to the flirting. Snake and I took off as Claw did what he did best: leaving a false trail. We could hear the sounds of destruction as the tyrant lizard exalt had his fun. When we were far enough away, I set down Yotatsu and checked him for injury, but he was fine. His anima was that of a small ground owl, and I couldn't help but feel it was appropriate.   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, tilting my head. He was just smiling wildly, clearly still high on the essence. I sighed, standing up and taking his hand and walking him back toward our home.


End file.
